To Love!
by SinWave
Summary: Trio friendship fic, The trio talks about what they are thankful for on a snowy Christmas evening. Harry isn't a champion.


AN: Had this idea at 1:00am, I'll probably come back and edit it later.

Ron and Hermione are doing what Harry would describe as a flop. He knew that it was supposed to be dancing but Ron was so bad at it and Hermione was so busy laughing that Harry couldn't tell which one of them was worse. They were picking up speed, Harry was worried that they might crash into other dancers but he didn't spend much time worrying as Ron and Hermione crashed into a empty table and they both got up laughing.

Harry desperately wanted to poke fun at them but when he and Ron had danced Harry and somehow ended up tangled in his own dress robes. He didn't think he had any right to criticize. Ron and Hermione collapsed down next to Harry at the table. Ron leaned over to Harry,

"I think that went quite well, at least compared to ours."

Harry and Hermione exchanged eye contact before Harry said,

"It went better than ours, but that doesn't mean it was good."

"Hey! I take offence to that!"

"Of course you do."

"Boys!"  
"What?" Harry and Ron both said at the same time, the trio made eye contact and then all three of them started to laugh. They didn't know what was so funny but something was. After a few minutes of laughter eventually the trio quieted down. Hermione leaned her head onto Harry's shoulder, Ron put his arm around the pair of them and the trio stayed silent just watching the band play. Hermione was the one to break the ice,

"I'm happy to be here with you guys."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Harry laughed, that was just like Ron, he was so much smarter than people gave him credit for.

"Yeah," said Harry "it's good to be with you guys." Harry brought his hands together on his lap, for a moment he felt so terribly alone. For one fleeting moment he remembered the weight of the world that he carried. Then he felt something on his hand. Hermione had reached over and was holding onto one of his hands, she gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Come on," said Ron, "let's go, I don't really like this song"

Harry knew Ron was lying, Hermione knew Ron was lying, Ron knew that they knew. He was okay with it, his friends were more important than a silly school dance. The trio stood and walked out of the hall. They walked in silence, none of them really knew where they were going but at some point they ended up at the top of the astronomy tower.

Harry felt a moment of pure joy as the crisp winter wind blew through his hair. Ron and Hermione sat down against a pillar and just watched as Harry took in the reality of where he was standing. Harry turned away from the valley and looked at Ron and Hermione, he looked happy. It was the first time Hermione had ever seen Harry look truly happy.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice was calm and she looked happy, "In America they have a holiday called Thanksgiving where they talk about all the things they are thankful for, I was wondering if you guys wanted to do that?"

Harry glanced at Ron, Ron gave him an encouraging nod.

"I'd love to," Harry sat down, his hair had snow in it, he looked so happy, "you start Hermione."

Hermione thought for a moment, "I'm thankful for books."

Ron didn't need the time to think, "I'm thankful for food."

Harry was nervous, "I'm thankful for quidditch." He glanced at Hermione, half expecting her to yell at him, she gave him an encouraging nod.

"I'm thankful for decorations."  
"I'm thankful for presents."  
"I'm thankful for snow."

"For laughter."

"For dancing."

"For singing."

"For parents."

"For mum's cooking."

"For warm winter clothes."

"Friends."

"Hope."

"You guys, you are my family. I love you Hermione, I love you Ron."

Two voices spoke to Harry, the two most important ones in his life,

"I love you too Harry."

Harry had no idea how much he needed to hear those words, tears began to roll down his face, before he knew it he was tangled up in a hug from both Ron and Hermione. The three of them just held each other as they watched the snow fall,

"To love."

"To love!"


End file.
